


Christmas Cookies

by hermionemalfoy79



Series: Family Fun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Use of the name Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco comes home to a baking mishap. A fluffy Dramione family holiday one shot.





	Christmas Cookies

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco comes home to a baking mishap. A fluffy Dramione family holiday one shot.

**Setting:** This follows the same universe as my other story, "Trick or Treat," featuring Scorpius as their son and Hermione is pregnant again with a girl. A brief description of Dramione's background story is that they had both returned to Hogwarts after the final battle. Later, they ran into each after school finished, then met again in the work force, where they saw each other more often and got together from there. They had some ups and downs with family and friends and had a small wedding. It's semi-epilogue compliant.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Christmas Cookies**

Christmas was just around the corner, and Draco was finally getting the chance to leave the office to start his Christmas holidays and he wouldn't be due back to work until after the first of the year. He was looking forward to being able to spend the whole time with his family because his son's school was out for a couple of weeks and Hermione had finally started her maternity leave a week ago. This would be the first time she was pregnant during Christmas.

He locked up his office, wordlessly handing over the last of the files to Pansy, who was the secretary in the department, and left the Ministry. When he went through the Floo Network and into the setting room of his home, he could instantly smell something burning.

Izzy, the free house-elf that Hermione had rescued and took in, was running around frantically, waving a cloth in the air to get rid of some of the smoke. When he heard the sound of crying, he quickly rushed to the kitchen. When he entered, he found his wife embracing their five-year-old son who was sniffling.

"Shhh..." he heard his wife whisper. "I'm sorry, Scorpius," she was saying to their son as he looked sadly at the burnt cookies that lay on baking sheet that sat on the counter. "It's not your fault it happened, mummy wasn't paying attention..."

"What happened?" Draco asked as he came forward, loosening his tie. "Are you two okay?"

Hermione nodded and Draco reached forward to help her stand up and balance herself. He rested his hand on her swollen belly and felt his daughter kick at him as a sign of distress.

"It's my fault," she said. "Scorpius had made these Christmas cookies all on his own and I was suppose to watch them...but I went and sat down and I was so tired...I fell asleep. Next thing I know, Izzy and Scorpius are panicking because the cookies were burning."

"You have to be more careful, sweetheart," he said, kissing her temple. "If you're too tired..."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that...I just..." she sighed. "I've been more tired than usual lately. It's just the pregnancy..."

"I know," he said, smoothing down her curls.

They turned and looked down to see Izzy trying to cheer Scorpius up by tasting one of his burnt cookies and making faces. The blond-haired boy giggled and took the cookie from her, tossing it back on the baking sheet and then looking disappointed again.

"How about you bake some more cookies, Scorpius?" Draco suggested. "That way, you can show me how you can do it all by yourself and I'll look after them in the oven so mummy can rest," he said as he gently sat his wife down at the table so that she would be more comfortable.

Scorpius instantly brightened. "Okay!" he turned to Izzy, who he considered to be his friend, and not just a house-elf. Draco and Hermione were raising him properly with treating others equally, whether they were people of both magical or non-magical heritage or magical creatures. "Izzy? Could you please throw these cookies out and clean the baking sheet while I show daddy how I make cookies all by myself?"

"Yes, Young Master Scorpius, sir!" Izzy squeaked happily and went to work.

Scorpius dug out all the ingredients, only asking his father for help when he couldn't reach something up on a high shelf. He set everything on the kitchen table and went about showing his father what his mother had taught him. It was a simple recipe she had found for shortbread cookies that he could make. Draco sat next to Hermione, his arm wrapped around her as they watched Scorpius mix the ingredients.

He was impressed how well his son could remember the instructions on his own and could read the list if he needed to double-check something. Soon, Scorpius was putting the cookie dough on the clean baking sheet that Izzy placed next to him and using Christmas cookie cutters. Draco got up to put the cookies in the oven for him and smiled with amusement as Scorpius gave him instructions on what to do next.

Draco had sat back down and watched as Izzy and Scorpius cleaned up the mess together, when he felt Hermione's head rest on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He stood and picked her up gently, carrying her into the living room and laying her down on the sofa. It was starting to get dark now, so he turned the Christmas tree lights on. He knelt in front of her, running a hand over her swollen belly and smiling. There was only about another month to go and the baby would arrive. He couldn't wait to finally meet his daughter.

When the timer went off, he heard Scorpius calling him to the kitchen. He went and took the cookies out of the oven, setting them down on the table to cool off. Smirking, he went to reach for one when Scorpius, wearing the oven mitts that were far too big for him, pulled the cookie sheet away, much in the same manner Hermione always did.

"Daddy! You can't touch them _yet_!" Scorpius scolded him. "They're too hot! And they need to be decorated," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You sound just like your mother."

Scorpius smirked proudly.

"But you definitely have my smirk, so I guess you get the best of both worlds, don't you, buddy?" he ruffled his son's hair playfully.

Scorpius ducked away from his hand and pouted up at his father. He hated his hair being messed up; another trait that father and son shared. Draco chuckled and attacked his son with tickles as the boy tried to squirm away.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When Hermione woke up awhile later to the sweet smell of cookies, she found herself laying on the sofa. She figured she must have had another tired spell. She laid there for a few moments, admiring the lights from the tree before sitting up. She waddled over to the kitchen where she heard low voices. Peeking in, she smiled when she found her two boys and house-elf decorating the Christmas cookies together.

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net December 14, 2011_


End file.
